


On Christmas Day

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Implied m/m/m relationship., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Krycek brings his lovers a special present for Christmas.





	On Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Krycek has both arms intact in this story.

**Title:** On Christmas Day  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Sk/K/D  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m/m relationship.  
**Summary:** Krycek brings his lovers a special present for Christmas.  


**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

He stood next to the bed, looked down at his two lovers spooned tightly together and sighed. He hadn't spent much time in **their** bed lately; not with the odd hours he'd been keeping, plus all the travelling. But all his hard work had finally paid off. 

Krycek gently shook the larger of the two men and said softly, "Walt... Walt, wake up. It's Christmas." 

Sleepy eyes opened slowly, then widened in alarm. Walter Skinner sat up, hastily untangled himself from the covers, then practically jumped out of bed. 

"Jesus Christ, Alex! What the hell happened to you?" He caressed the bruised and swollen face; examined the bloodied, torn clothes. 

"Oh, Walt, quit actin like a mother hen..." The other occupant of the bed got up, placed a hand over Krycek's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Glad you made it home in time to open your presents." With a wink, he headed off to the bathroom. 

"Alex..." 

Krycek looked back at Skinner, shook his head and laughed. "Come downstairs and see the gift I got you." 

* * *

Krycek stood back and let the other two men precede him into the living room. It was still dark outside; the only light coming from the twinkling of the tree. But it was enough to illuminate the man sleeping on their sofa. 

Skinner gasped; Doggett stared open-mouthed, and Alex grinned like a madman. He draped his arms over his lovers' shoulders and whispered, "He followed me home. Can I keep him?" 

"How..." 

"Where..." 

Skinner finally knelt down and took a closer look at their unexpected guest. Despite being missing for several months, Fox Mulder didn't look any different than the last time he saw him in the Oregon woods. 

Doggett turned to Alex and said, "Okay, give." 

"The rebels found him. They were able to pinpoint the bounty hunter's ship and disable it long enough for me and a couple others to go in and rescue Mulder." 

"Is he all right?" Skinner asked. 

Alex didn't answer immediately; just stared at Mulder for a couple heartbeats. "He is now. One of the rebels healed him. They... they were doing tests on him." He looked away, a pained expression on his face. 

A new voice joined in the conversation. "Don't blame yourself, Krycek." 

Alex spun around in time to see Mulder shrug off the blanket and sit up. "You didn't know they were going to take me." 

"Mulder... I..." 

"Forget it, Krycek. Let's just call it even and start over again." Mulder held out his hand; Alex took it firmly and shook it. 

"Name's Krycek... Alex Kry..." Alex's voice broke. He dropped to his knees and wrapped Mulder in a tight embrace. 

Doggett pulled Skinner aside and asked, "Are we gonna be addin a new addition to the household?" 

Skinner glanced at Mulder and Krycek, then back at Doggett. "Stranger things have happened, John." 

He turned and walked towards the kitchen; Doggett right behind him. 

And in the first light of dawn, two battle-scarred men made peace with themselves and each other. 

The end. 


End file.
